Ténèbres Brisées
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: TRADUCTION de Broken Darkness par Laurenke1. Harry Potter est capturé par les Mangemorts, mais quelqu’un considéré comme un traître pourrait-il le sauver? Slash. HarryxSeverus


**Ténèbres brisées**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Laurenke1.**

**Note de l'auteur Laurenke1 : Les fics sombres ne sont généralement pas ma spécialité, mais je devais en faire une. Et si Harry suivait Snape durant l'été suivant sa sixième année et qu'il était attrapé par des Mangemorts? L'idée m'a comme frappé que Snape serait celui qui le sauverait et pas dans un seul sens. Allons-y.**

**Titre original : Broken Darkness**

**Auteur : Laurenke1**

**Traductrice : Dunkel Blut**

**Résumé : Harry Potter est capturé par les Mangemorts, mais quelqu'un considéré comme un traître pourrait-il le sauver?**

**Attention : Slash, thème sombre, torture, sexe**

**Pairing : Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Les ténèbres et la douleur. Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent et tentèrent de percer le brouillard autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Ses mains meurtries fouillèrent le sol accidenté, cherchant quelque chose de familier. Des lunettes ou une baguette, peut-être.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il avait lutté contre les sorts et combattait encore les assauts de douleurs qui continuaient de ravager son corps suite au dernier dolorisqui semblait avoir eu raison de lui.

Ses mains trouvèrent la paire de lunettes fracassée et avec un cri de rage, il la tira au loin. Un craquement satisfaisant se fit entendre à travers l'étendu de la pièce. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui. La douleur irradiait son corps et il serra les dents pour tenter de la contrôler.

Il plissa les yeux et fouilla les ténèbres pour la moindre parcelle de lumière, mais il n'y avait rien, alors il se replia contre lui-même dans ses vêtements moldus, constitué d'un jean et d'un t-shirt conçus pour un été plus chaud que cette froide cellule. S'il avait su qu'il serait capturé et torturé, il se serait vêtu pour l'occasion.

Cette pensée lui fit lâcher un ricanement rauque. Il reposa sa tête contre ses poignets joints sur ses genoux qu'il serra contre sa poitrine dans une tentative pour se réchauffer. Il ferma les yeux, ses souvenirs étant peut-être un meilleur endroit.

_Un corps vola dans l'air alors qu'une voix sombre et veloutée cria avec haine :_

_- Avada Kedavra! _

_Le cri mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où Harry vit Dumbledore tomber comme une marionnette à laquelle on avait coupé les fils. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter lorsque le corps de Dumbledore était resté suspendu avant qu'il ne tombe. _

_Le maléfice qui l'immobilisait se leva au moment où il essaya de suivre la trace de Snape. Comme il avait voulut être celui qui mettrait fin à la vie de l'assassin! La haine coulait dans ses veines…_

_Le désespoir l'assaillait quand il était dans la minuscule chambre qui avait une fois appartenu à son cousin. Avec une dépense d' énergie inutile, il avait fait les cents pas sans arrêt et sans repos, si bien que même son oncle n'avait pas osé lui adresser la parole. _

_Puis, l'Ordre était finalement venu le chercher pour utiliser ce plan ridicule des sept Potter…L'oreille de George avait été arrachée par Snape… Il les avait tous trahis…_

_Et les visages de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, la chère Ginny, lorsqu'il leur avait fait par de son plan… Et lorsqu'il était parti vivre à la Résidence de Londres pour chercher des indices… Puis, il avait été capturé lors d'un séjour imprévu sur le Chemin de Traverse…_

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent soudain, essayant une fois de plus de percer les ténèbres et Harry tressaillit sur le sol froid et dur. Il tenta de soulager la crampe dans son dos. Il n'avait aucune idée où il se trouvait ni combien de temps avait passé. La seule chose qu'il savait était combien il avait été stupide.

Il aurait dû assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur au lieu d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du ministère de la magie? Ses yeux se rétrécirent sous la douleur qui persistait malgré tout.

La douleur de perdre des gens qu'il aimait, d'être seul sur une voie qu'il ne connaissait pas sans parler où tout cela l'avait mené… Il s'était déjà sentit seul et incompris, mais jamais comme maintenant. Cette fois, il était effrayé.

Et si personne ne savait qu'il avait été capturé? Il renifla. Voldemort crierait sans doute haut et fort que le grand Harry Potter était sous son emprise. Il ne pourrait supporter de laisser croire à ses ennemis qu'ils pouvaient encore espérer le retour du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Harry grimaça. Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'aperçoivent de sa disparition? Avant qu'ils ne surmontent leur colère face à son refus d'assister au mariage? Ce jour-là, il avait aperçu son ancien professeur à Londres et au lieu de rester pour le mariage, il était parti traquer Snape.

Il savait que cela aurait pu prendre des jours ou même des semaines s'il avait attendu que Ron soit décidé à partir. Harry aurait-il simplement attendu en perdant un temps précieux?

La porte craqua et s'ouvrit. Pendant qu'une lumière jaillit soudainement dans sa petite cellule crasseuse, une voix hurla :

- _Endoloris!_

Harry pressa fortement les lèvres l'une contre l'autre pendant que des personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Il plissa les yeux vers la silhouette tenant la baguette qui lui causait une telle douleur. Il ne cria pas. Il ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir même si la douleur était pire que tout.

Étendu sur le dos, luttant pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons pendant que la douleur se dissipa peu à peu, il pouvait entendre les rires résonner dans la pièce. Il lutta pour se redresser et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il échoua. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, puis une voix murmura :

- Allons, allons, tu ne vas pas nous faire grâce de tes hurlements aujourd'hui, Harry?

Harry sentit la haine bouillir en lui si rapidement qu'il en oublia la douleur de sa cicatrice lorsque les derniers tourments du sortilège doloris se dissipèrent. Il grogna, luttant une fois de plus pour se redresser sur son séant.

- Quel dommage. Mr. Potter a une voix si adorable. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Avant que la fin n'arrive, tu auras hurlé, Harry. Maintenant dis-moi, où se rencontre l'Ordre du Phénix?

Ses yeux rouges plongèrent dans les siens et sans un moment d'hésitation, Harry détourna le regard. Il fixa un point juste au-dessus du visage blafard et glabre en face de lui. Sa cicatrice palpitait et des larmes brouillaient ses yeux, mais il refusa de croiser les yeux rouges, sachant ce qu'ils verraient dans son esprit.

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Je ne suis pas un membre, cracha-t-il.

- Ne me mens pas, Potter! Siffla la voix inhumaine. Albus Dumbledore est mort et tu es le second représentant de l'Ordre du Phénix…

- Êtes-vous devenu sénile? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un sorcier de dix-sept ans dirigerait un groupe rebelle de sorciers adultes? Je crois que votre magie vous a brûlé le peu de cervelle qu'il vous reste… Haleta Harry en souriant d'un air insolent.

Il savait qu'il allait trop loin, mais il devait distraire Voldemort ou sinon il pénètrerait dans son esprit. Il pourrait accéder à ses secrets et comme Harry avait lamentablement échoué ses leçons d'Occlumancie lors de sa cinquième année, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans sa tête.

Le rire aigu et froid le gela jusqu'aux os, puis Voldemort siffla :

- N'as-tu pas la moindre idée à qui tu t'adresses, stupide gamin? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, avant que tout cela ne soit fini, tu seras brisé et tu me diras tous tes petits secrets. _Endoloris! _

Et lorsque les derniers éclairs de douleur lui coupèrent le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait, Harry put entendre la porte de sa cellule se refermer brusquement.

HP

Il luttait pour demeurer alerte dans son corps encore plus meurtri. Il gémit, la gorge sèche. Harry savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la cellule. Ses agresseurs n'auraient pas eu cette gentillesse. Il se redressa sur son séant, grimaçant.

Son corps le faisait souffrir encore plus depuis la dernière fois. Ses muscles s'agitèrent en un spasme et Harry réprima un autre gémissement.

Il avait faim. Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois? La salive envahit sa bouche lorsqu'il se rappela l'odeur du poulet et du pain, des œufs et des tartines préparés par Mrs. Weasley. Il secoua la tête en se repliant étroitement sur lui-même, maudissant une fois de plus ses pensées inutiles.

HP

_- Tout pourrait changer si j'attrapais ce bâtard, Ron! Il a tué Dumbledore et il ne s'en tira pas sans payer. _

_Harry criait et ses bras faisaient de grands mouvements, tentant de faire comprendre à ses amis ce qui était si important pour lui._

_- Mais Harry, le mariage de Bill est dans quelques jours. Ne peux-tu pas attendre qu'il soit terminé?_

_La voix de Ronald était forte, presque colérique. Puis le roux se tourna vers la seule sorcière de la pièce._

_- Hermione, dis quelque chose…_

_- Harry, es-tu sûr que ce soit bien sage? Tu n'as aucune idée où Snape peut se trouver, dit la sorcière, les cheveux en broussaille._

_- Ron, si tu avais la chance de venger George, le ferais-tu? _

_Harry ignora Hermione et se tourna vers Ron. Son meilleur ami semblait incertain. _

_- Bien sûr vieux, mais tout de même…_

HP

- Je vous ai dis que je ne savais pas! Cria Harry à l'homme qui tenait sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Son dos était contre le mur, ses bras attachés derrière lui pas d'épaisses cordes conjurées par un Mangemort.

- C'est d'une telle pitié, Potter!

La voix traînante était douce et venait de l'homme dont le visage était caché derrière un masque. Harry tourna son regard vers les yeux gris qui l'observaient froidement.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lasse de votre manque de coopération, Potter. Peut-être avez-vous oublié de quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres est réellement capable?

- Se servir de personnes innocentes pour en tuer d'autres? Arracher les enfants de leurs parents? Siffla Harry et les cordes se resserrèrent autour de ses bras, lui coupant la circulation.

Il grogna.

- Dis-nous où se trouve le terrier. Quel est le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix? Demanda Lucius Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas! Siffla Harry et sa voix se brisa.

Il ne pouvait même pas dire à quel point il était épuisé. Il subissait cette torture depuis ce qui lui semblait être des jours. Il était exténué, ne dormant seulement que par période entre chaque moment de torture.

- Quelle mission Dumbledore vous a-t-il confié? Que voulait-il que vous fassiez?

Les questions venaient si vite que Harry ne les entendait plus. Soudainement, il se retrouva le dos au sol, luttant contre ses cordes pendant que des bottes lui frappaient les côtes. Une brûlante douleur émergea dans sa poitrine et Harry lutta pour retrouver son souffle.

- Parle, Potter, et cela s'arrêtera! Se moqua Lucius Malfoy.

Harry pouvait l'entendre au-delà de l'épaisse brume qui envahissait son cerveau. Il lutta pour respirer, mais chaque souffle qui entrait dans ses poumons lui causait une vive douleur à travers ses côtes fracassées.

_- Endoloris!_

_- Flagrate! _

Harry se mordit les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un tas de chair ensanglanté. Il tenta de retenir les hurlements qui menaçaient de jaillir hors de sa gorge. Les marques de brûlure laissées par la baguette du Mangemort se fondirent dans ses vêtements et sa peau.

- _Sectumsempra! _

La personne qui lança ce sort n'avait pas la voix haïe, mais une voix plus forte que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, se préparant contre le déferlement de sorts qui s'abattrait sur son corps.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse, quand soudainement la plus curieuse des sensations apparue. Sa langue se replia vers l'arrière et Harry étouffa, essayant de respirer par le nez. Il pouvait voir la baguette brandit sur lui et pendant que les autres sortilèges continuaient, cette baguette ne faisait rien.

Tout ce qu'il vit était la noirceur derrière le masque blanc. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'il ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement à travers sa langue recourbée pendant qu'il quittait lentement la pièce, perdant conscience.

HP

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le côté. Le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Haletant, il était trop épuisé et trop meurtri pour même songer à bouger. Même ouvrir les yeux était un défi. C'était terminé. Harry le savait.

Une autre journée de cette torture et il hurlerait certainement encore. Son regard se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit la voix glacée parler à l'extérieur. Sa cicatrice recommença à brûler.

- Alors il refuse toujours de parler?

- Nous pensions qu'il était prêt hier, maître, mais il n'a fait que crier, répondit la voix froide de Lucius.

- Ah bien, il crie maintenant. Il sait que les menaces seront inutiles, alors il doit y avoir un autre moyen de le soumettre, un autre moyen de le faire parler.

La voix de Voldemort semblait satisfaite et songeuse.

- Maître, je ne comprends pas… Fit Malfoy.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se redresser. N'importe quoi plutôt que de faire face à Voldemort étendu sur le sol. L'odeur qui parvint à ses narines le fit presque crier à nouveau. Il rampa le plus loin possible de cette puanteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de cet âge craint le plus, Lucius? Nous savons que les sorts, les mots et toutes ces choses ne fonctionnent pas sur lui, alors il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour nous de le soumettre. C'est un garçon, Lucius, un petit enfant sans défense…

Le rire froid et haut perché lui gela le sang dans les veines.

- Que sais-tu de la vie amoureuse de Potter, Lucius?

- Maître, sûrement…

- Oh non, mon ami si rusé, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a quelqu'un de beaucoup plus approprié pour cette tâche, quelqu'un qui le mérite beaucoup plus que toi. Si ce n'était de sa perspicacité, notre jeune ami aurait pu mourir hier. Ses potions l'ont gardé en vie lorsque tu l'as torturé presque au seuil de la folie. Tu devrais vraiment être plus prudent avec cela, Lucius…

La colère qui se levait en Voldemort se levait également en Harry et il se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de gémir.

- Maître, Potter était prêt à parler!

La voix glacée de Malfoy tremblait de colère.

- Mais pas à cause de toi, Lucius! Potter allait mourir! Nous avons besoin de lui vivant! Fit sèchement Voldemort et Harry en aurait hurlé, la douleur dans sa tête devenant presque insupportable.

Il perçut un bruit sourd.

- Maître, toutes mes excuses, je… laissez-moi essayer encore. Je sais que je peux faire parler Potter, supplia Lucius, haletant.

Harry pouvait se l'imaginer, agenouillé, la tête inclinée, demandant cette faveur à son maître.

- Non, Lucius, tu as eu ta chance et tu as échoué. Je vais introduire Potter à un tout nouveau genre de torture qui le fera bientôt parler. Il y a d'autres moyens de soumettre les gens, Lucius, de les avilir à un point tel où vous pouvez les dominer complètement et je connais quelqu'un qui le mérite plus que n'importe qui d'autre, quelqu'un ayant déjà eut à souffrir de la main d'un Potter auparavant.

Alors que les bruits de pas s'évanouirent au loin, Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant que ses amis ou n'importe qui d'autre le retrouve, car s'il avait une faible idée de que cela pouvait signifier, il était certain que c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais endurer.

HP

- Potter, réveille-toi!

La voix de Voldemort réveilla Harry de ses fervents rêves. Il s'efforça de se tenir prêt, de se tenir en garde lorsqu'il vit les pieds pâles de Voldemort s'approcher de lui. Il réprima immédiatement le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il se poussa davantage contre le mur et se leva sur ses jambes tremblotantes, utilisant la parois comme un support. Il serra les points, souhaitant avoir une baguette maintenant plus que jamais.

Il faisait face à Voldemort, à ses yeux rouges et à ses lèvres minces étirées en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire de satisfaction.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, tu es plus fort que tu sembles l'être. Bien!

Des ricanements méprisants résonnèrent dans la cellule et le regard de Harry passa d'un masque à l'autre. Il pouvait voir le visage tendu de Lucius qui se tenait à la gauche de Voldemort et son regard se fixa sur la baguette du sorcier qui tremblait de rage.

- Es-tu prêt à parler, Potter? Demanda la voix froide et douce et Harry grogna, le regard toujours rivé sur la baguette de Lucius.

- Jamais!

- Hmm, dommage. Très bien, nous devrons simplement recourir à différentes méthodes.

Il fit un signe de sa main pâle et le regard d'Harry s'élargit pendant qu'il tentait de rester debout. Les Mangemorts s'effacèrent un instant et quelqu'un s'avança d'un pas qui lui semblait très familier. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Il savait qui était cette personne et lorsque la mince silhouette s'arrêta aux côtés de Voldemort, ce dernier leva une main pâle et la posa sur l'épaule de l'homme qui portait une cape. Le mage noir commença :

- Il y a d'autres méthodes pour soumettre un garçon, Harry, et ce sorcier ici présent sait mieux que quiconque comment s'y prendre. C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux, n'est-ce pas, Severus? Torturer et terroriser les élèves.

Harry commença à trembler et Voldemort fit signe au sorcier de retirer son masque. Des mains pâles et fines sortirent de dessous les replis de la cape et retirèrent le masque, dévoilant à Harry un regard noir et étincelant, un nez crochu, un visage aux traits durs avec quelques rides et une bouche aux lèvres fines recourbées en un sourire méprisant.

- Et nous nous retrouvons, Mr. Potter, murmura la voix doucereuse de Severus Snape.

Harry sentit la haine bouillir en lui lorsqu'il vit l'unique raison qui lui avait valu d'être prisonnier de ce bourbier. Il grogna. Le sourire de Snape s'élargit et Voldemort ronronna.

- Il semble qu'il y aura d'heureuses retrouvailles. Je vais te donner un peu de temps seul avec notre invité.

Harry se serait jeté au pieds de Voldemort pour une rasade de n'importe quel maléfice plutôt que cela. Mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Le tremblement de ses jambes empiraient et il s'efforçait de ne pas s'écrouler. N'importe quoi plutôt que de faire face à Snape sur les genoux. Snape brandit sa baguette vers la porte, la claquant derrière Malfoy qui avait été le dernier à sortir en jetant un regard de mépris par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous allez me tuer, maintenant? Votre maître vous en a donné la permission? Fit Harry d'un ton arrogant, glissant de plus en plus bas sur le mur.

Il arrivait à peine à se tenir sur ses pieds et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Potter, taisez-vous!

- Il y a un mois, vous n'auriez pas levé le doigt sur moi parce que c'était selon les ordres de votre maître, continua Harry comme s'il ne craignait pas une seconde ce que Snape allait lui faire subir.

Sûrement que ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait enduré précédemment? Qu'est-ce que Snape pouvait faire pour l'avilir encore plus?

- Potter, taisez-vous, cria Snape d'une voix sèche, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce.

Il retira sa cape et Harry put voir les vêtements noirs qu'il portait en dessous. Un terrible doute commença à immerger dans sa tête. Sûrement pas…

Il devait continuer de parler, il le fallait. L'autre alternative était beaucoup trop effrayante.

- C'est comme ça que vous jouez votre rôle d'espion, espèce de traître? En me tuant…

_- Silencio_, fit Snape d'un ton sec et Harry se tut.

Il tenta de produire un son, n'importe lequel, mais c'était impossible. Soudainement, Snape se rapprocha et repoussa Harry contre le mur à l'aide d'une main apaisante sur son épaule. Harry lutta en vain pour se libérer. Snape retira sa main et Harry s'écroula au sol.

Il se mordit les lèvres et ses prunelles d'un vert furieux fixèrent le regard noir au-dessus de lui. Snape soutint son regard et Harry sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Des larmes de rage ou de honte, il ne savait pas. Il comprenait ce que Snape allait faire, ce que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de faire.

Il tenta de supplier, mais le sortilège du silence l'en empêcha, alors il supplia avec son regard. Des sorts, des maléfices, de la douleur, il pouvait en prendre, mais pas ça… Snape en viendrait-il vraiment à cette extrémité?

Snape s'abaisserait-il vraiment pour l'avilir en prenant son… innocence, comme cela? Snape serait sûrement dégoûté de cette idée. Il le haïssait et le détestait.

Harry hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il parlerait. Il leur dira tout ce qu'ils veulent entendre, mais pas ça… Jamais…

Snape se baissa et Harry songea à frapper le sorcier, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de lever son bras. De puissants bras le relevèrent et le tirèrent vers l'avant et Harry lutta lorsqu'il sentit son corps se presser contre celui de Snape.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud à son oreille :

- Écoutez bien, Potter, car je ne vais pas me répéter. Cette chose qui doit se produire… Cette chose… que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de nous… Pour le convaincre, vous devez jouer le jeu. Je connais un moyen de vous sortir d'ici, mais vous devrez vous enfuir par vous-même. Nous mourrons tous les deux si je ne préserve pas ma couverture.

Harry tressaillit et Snape poursuivit en murmurant :

- Vous avez compris? Bien. Je ne peux pas inventer ce qui devra arriver, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres fouillera notre esprit à tous les deux. Mais je peux rendre cela plus facile si vous coopérez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de nous?

Harry tremblait, mais c'était pour une tout autre raison. Les bras de Snape se resserrèrent autour de lui.

- Que je vous prenne de force.

Tout cela n'était sûrement pas en train de se produire. Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant que n'importe qui, même Draco Malfoy, vienne le sauver. N'importe quoi plutôt que de devoir passer à travers cela.

- Du calme, tout ira bien.

- Je ne veux pas… Je parlerai…Je…

- Tu ne peux pas, Harry. Pas sans livrer la vie de tes amis. C'est injuste, mais tu dois faire comme je t'ai dis. Je vais essayer d'être gentil, aussi gentil que possible.

La voix de son ancien professeur se fit plus basse et d'un ton plus doux.

- Je vais te prendre maintenant, Harry, et ensuite je reviendrai te chercher dans quelques heures. Tu devras coopérer, je te rendrai ta baguette et tu pourras t'échapper. J'aurai un portoloin prêt pour se rendre au Terrier ou à Poudlard…

- Mais pourquoi, vous n'êtes qu'un traître…

Harry regarda les yeux noirs de Snape lorsque celui-ci l'écarta pour mieux le regarder.

- Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était qu'une autre partie du rôle que j'ai à jouer? Dit-il doucement, un sourire inhabituel se formant sur ses lèvres.

Ses mains reposaient toujours sur les épaules tremblotantes de Harry qui aurait souhaité se libérer de son emprise. Mais il se contenta d'abaisser les épaules. Il savait que c'était terminé…

- Potter, il y a deux façons pour nous de faire cela et aucune des deux ne sera agréable. Je peux en effet te prendre de force avec tout le drame, les hurlements, les ensorcellements et la violence que désire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou nous pouvons prétendre faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attend que nous fassions. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'éviter un contact sexuel. Je vais essayer d'être aussi gentil que possible, mais tu devras coopérer. Je crois que tu me détestes suffisamment. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'avoir l'air dégoûté et non consentant…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rusé et Harry sentit quelque chose se calmer à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se sentait comme il s'était déjà senti lorsqu'il devait faire quelque chose et qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Comme lors de sa quatrième année lorsqu'il devait participer aux tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était seulement quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

Il se tenait sur ses deux pieds par lui-même à présent et son regard se dirigea vers Snape.

-Ai-je droit à une requête? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et légèrement rauque.

Snape hocha la tête ou Harry le croyait, car il ne voyait pas très clairement.

- Puis-je avoir mes lunettes?

Snape se moquerait sans doute de lui et refuserait, mais Harry put entendre sa cape tournoyer lorsque le sorcier fouilla la cellule avant de murmurer :

- _Accio_ les lunettes d'Harry Potter.

Harry attendit, puis Snape les tapota de sa baguette.

- _Reparo._

Il sentit le métal se presser dans sa main et Harry plaça ses lunettes sur son nez. La pièce lui apparut enfin. Harry put voir la lumière passer sous la porte, puis il observa le visage de Snape. Ce-dernier le regardait d'un air aussi menaçant et terrifiant que le premier jour, puis il grogna :

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que ce sera?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et évalua ses options. Il pouvait hurler et vociférer tout son soûl, mais le fait était que, Snape avait une baguette et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'utiliser. D'un autre côté, Snape était Snape et il n'hésiterait pas à l'humilier. Pourtant, il avait toujours protégé Harry…

Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance et espérer que Snape serait gentil? Mais Snape avait tué Dumbledore alors pourquoi devrait-il croire ses paroles…

Mais oh… De douces et tendres lèvres touchèrent les siennes, les mordillant si tendrement, alors que de puissants bras le tirèrent contre un corps ferme. Harry se figea quand soudain une langue tentatrice traça un chemin de feu sur sa lèvre inférieure. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était assoiffé et que Snape pouvait étancher sa soif.

La langue ferme s'incrusta à l'intérieur de lui, entrant et sortant, le goûtant et remplissant chaque partie de son être en même temps que son odeur lui remplissait les narines. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des cachots. Pas l'odeur dégoûtante des potions altérées, mais l'odeur du parchemin et des ingrédients frais qui rappelait à Harry ces leçons hivernales dans les cachots lorsqu'ils se réchauffaient près du feu pendant que leurs souffles formaient des nuages de brume dans l'air froid.

Il fondit, entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de son professeur et il réalisa qu'il n'offrait aucune résistance, car Snape approfondit leur baiser encore plus, dévorant la bouche de Harry avec une urgence effrayante.

Harry repoussa Snape, soudainement effrayé et aussitôt, l'homme brisa le baiser pour le regarder. Harry était toujours dans ses bras et Snape l'observait attentivement.

- Tout va bien? Murmura la douce voix veloutée et Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

Il enfouit son visage dans la robe de Snape qui se figea. Puis, Harry sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui.

Une main vint se poser sur sa chevelure emmêlée et Snape soupira.

- Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps. Nous devons faire vite.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis il s'écarta légèrement de Snape.

- Je suis prêt.

Il savait qu'il tremblait, mais Snape l'attira soudainement vers lui. Harry étouffa une exclamation sous le baiser brutal auquel il était soumis. Il gémit lorsque des lèvres de Snape écrasèrent les siennes. Ils progressaient avec une urgence que Harry trouvait affolante.

Il lutta, mordant les lèvres de Snape pour tenter de se libérer. Ses bras étaient pendants le long de son corps, et puis il sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse; la baguette de Snape.

Il la retira de la poche de l'homme et s'écarta du sorcier, la baguette brandit vers lui, la respiration laborieuse et incertain s'il était en train d'acter ou pas cette partie. La haine qui se déversait en lui, cependant, était parfaitement réelle.

- Ah Potter… Ce sera une joie de t'avilir, murmura Snape, les lèvres tordues en un rictus.

- N'approchez pas. Vous ne me toucherez pas.

- Êtes-vous prêt à parler dans ce cas?

- Je ne vous donnerez jamais ce que vous voulez, s'écria-t-il.

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent, mais Harry pouvait à présent voir l'amusement dans son regard profond et sombre. Des yeux, Harry fit un geste subtil vers la porte et Snape fit un imperceptible hochement de tête, si imperceptible que Harry ne l'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué s'il n'avait pas fixé Snape attentivement.

L'instant d'après, la baguette lui fut arrachée par un simple sort et Harry se retrouva cloué au mur, retenu à la gorge par des mains fines.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que ce serait si facile, Potter? Siffla Snape. Tu refais les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Tu n'agis pas quand tu en as la chance!

Harry grogna, luttant contre la main qui se resserra un instant sur sa gorge.

- Je vous déteste… Vous n'aurez pas ce que vous…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux sombres ne le regardaient plus, mais fixaient plutôt la porte. Un instant plus tard, dans un lourd silence, Harry put entendre le doux froissement de pas qui s'éloignait au loin.

- Malfoy, murmura Snape.

Harry sentit son souffle sur son visage et ses genoux vacillèrent pendant un moment. Mais l'instant suivant, les minces lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes une fois de plus et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il entendit un autre sort murmuré et il sentit une peau tiède sous le bout de ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil au torse pâle devant lui. Les yeux d'onyx flamboyaient et après un moment Harry aperçut les mamelons sombres et la mince ligne de poils qui descendait le long du ventre plat.

Des muscles dessinaient le torse de Snape et le regard d'Harry s'y fixa. Il déglutit péniblement, puis il leva le regard, rencontrant les onyx sombres. Il savait qu'ils étaient à un point tournant. Ils y étaient. Plus de gentils baisers dans le noir. C'était les vraies affaires maintenant et la gentillesse de Snape dépendrait uniquement de Harry.

Il déglutit à nouveau et ses prunelles verts rencontrèrent les noirs sans vaciller ou même se détourner. Il devait avoir confiance en Snape, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. De toutes, c'était la moins horrible et s'il voulait se sortir de là sain d'esprit, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il se permit un bref sourire et son regard descendit le long du torse de l'homme avant de revenir d'un geste rapide que Snape ne pouvait pas louper.

Puis, Snape franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'écraser contre son corps ferme. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Ses lèvres furent sucées, mordues, léchées, mordillées jusqu'à ce que Harry fut certain qu'elles étaient si meurtries qu'il ne pourrait plus parler normalement.

Ses yeux noirs fut la dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant d'être retourné brusquement et plaqué contre le mur. Une jambe se glissa entre les siennes pour les écarter davantage et Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il se sentit réagir. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il sentit des mains se poser doucement sur ses hanches.

- Oh gamin, dans quoi t'es-tu donc embarqué?

Un chagrin dissimulé brisait la voix de Snape, alors qu'il pressa son corps contre celui de Harry. Ce dernier jeta un œil derrière lui, croisant le regard sombre. Le désespoir y régnait et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle Snape détestait son rôle.

Harry posa ses mains sur celles qui reposaient déjà sur ses hanches. Le silence entre eux s'allongea, fort et agréable, et puis Harry poussa un soupire résignant. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Snape contre son oreille.

- Je ne peux pas fausser cette partie, Harry. Je devrai être dur avec toi peu importe à quel point je peux haïr cela.

- Et le plaisir? Murmura Harry en retour.

Pour un moment, ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes dans un faible rappel de leur baisers partagés un instant plus tôt. Des mains se glissèrent devant Harry pour détacher sa ceinture et bientôt ses pantalons reposaient autour de ses chevilles, exposant son membre dressé dans l'air froid.

Des doigts s'emparèrent de son entre-jambe et Harry cambra la tête. Snape ricana doucement et Harry esquissa un sourire. Ils y étaient. Les doigts tracèrent lentement les muscles, descendant le long de son dos, le faisant gémir. Puis, un sort murmuré le fit sursauter.

Il put entendre le son d'une seconde ceinture qui se détachait et il ne se retourna surtout pas. Des doigts écartèrent ses fesses et Harry tressaillit, se sentant soudainement inconfortable. Puis, il sentit les doigts pousser contre son intimité et il reposa la tête contre le mur devant lui, se crispant pendant que les doigts forçaient ses muscles resserrés.

Une main se posa contre son ventre, le maintenant en place et le pressant contre le corps derrière lui.

- Harry, bientôt… fit la voix douce de Snape. Tu as fais le bon choix. Insulte-moi. Laisse-les apprécier le spectacle.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui avant de faire ce que Snape lui avait demandé. Les doigts de Snape qui l'étiraient et le faisaient tressaillir ne l'aidaient pas. Harry jura rageusement, larmoyant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse retenir une exclamation lorsque les doigts de Snape frôlèrent quelque chose dont la sensation lui fit fléchir les genoux.

La main de Snape le retint. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

- C'était plaisant? Murmura Snape avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus forte :

- N'est-ce pas ironique, Mr. Potter, que celui que vous haïssez le plus est également celui qui vous apporte le plus grand plaisir?

Son visage était brûlant et Harry ne put retenir le sourire moqueur ni le faible gémissement lorsque les doigts de Snape se retirèrent. Les mains de l'homme s'emparèrent de celles de Harry de façon à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre le mur, puis il lui conseilla :

- Prépare-toi, Harry. Nous y sommes.

Avant même que Harry ait la chance de demander à quoi il devait s'attendre, quelque chose de plus gros poussa contre son intimité, se frayant lentement un chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Harry cria, des larmes de douleur perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Une main autour de sa hanche et l'autre lui caressant les cheveux, Harry se sentait poussé contre le mur. Puis, les doigts s'attardèrent sur sa joue.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, gamin. Bientôt, très bientôt ce sera terminé. Relaxe.

Cela prit un moment avant que Snape ne semble être en place. Harry sanglotait silencieusement. Les doigts demeuraient sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes pendant qu'il lui mordillait le cou et l'embrassait doucement.

La respiration de Harry était forte et irrégulière et l'instant suivant, Snape commença à bouger légèrement et lentement.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.

Il savait qu'il suppliait. Puis Snape frappa une fois de plus cette zone de plaisir qui lui fit perdre le souffle et qui électrisa tout son corps. Ses genoux vacillèrent encore, mais il se retint en se servant du mur comme support pendant que Snape bougea plus rapidement.

Une main saisit le membre de Harry en l'entraînant au même rythme et avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, des vagues de plaisir le submergèrent, chassant toutes pensées négatives de son esprit.

Sa respiration s'accordait avec celle de Snape et son corps était enflammé.

- Tu es à moi, grogna Snape.

Harry ne put que grommeler des sons indistincts, car la tension qui se renforçait dans son bas ventre se relâcha soudainement et il répandit sa semence dans la main de Snape. Il put alors sentir l'homme se vider en lui. Le poids contre lui, étant presque trop imposant, les muscles de Harry perdirent toute volonté et il s'écroula sur ses genoux, Snape se dégageant de lui.

Il était haletant, la respiration difficile, alors que la douleur à l'intérieur de lui le prit de court. Il était penché sur le sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Pathétique, Potter, fit Snape d'un ton sec.

Harry sanglota doucement, ne souhaitant qu'un mot de gentillesse. Il sut alors que Snape avait réussi à briser quelque chose en lui, puis il l'entendit s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il sentit une main sur son dos, appliquant une légère pression pendant que la voix de velours murmura :

- Tiens bon. Tu as été merveilleux, Harry. Ne désespère pas. Je reviendrai.

Même si Harry savait que Snape ne jouait qu'un rôle, il sanglota lorsque le sorcier se glissa hors de la cellule. Il savait que Voldemort avait eu raison. Harry se sentait plus que jamais près à voir la fin de tout cela.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il entendit le son distinctif de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il s'efforça de s'asseoir. Il sentait le picotement dans sa cicatrice et il sut que Voldemort s'approchait.

- Pauvre petit Harry, soumis.

La voix n'était qu'un doux soupir et Harry leva les yeux vers le visage pâle aux yeux rouges. Comme toujours, Voldemort était accompagné par ses mangemorts, mais Harry ne reconnut personne parmi eux.

Il essaya de dissimuler son visage larmoyant, mais il releva la tête pour montrer à Voldemort qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Quelque chose passa sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire lorsqu'il ronronna :

- Cela peut se terminer très bientôt, Harry. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de répondre à quelques questions. Ce ne sera pas plus difficile qu'à l'école. Et comme tu procures bien du plaisir à l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs, tu peux te douter qui te poseras ces questions. En effet, certains d'entre nous serons plus _gentil_ que d'autres.

Des ricanements se firent entendre parmi la foule et Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il sourit et dit :

- En fait, c'est que comme à l'école, je n'aime pas vraiment les questions.

Les mangemorts sifflèrent d'indignation et l'un d'eux, Malfoy si Harry ne se trompait pas, s'écria :

- Gamin insolent!

- Allons, allons, Lucius, souviens-toi, Mr. Potter est un peu confus. Je suis sûr que si nous lui demandons gentiment, il se souviendra. Ou nous lui rappellerons la punition par quelque chose d'un peu plus corsé peut-être. Mmm, qu'en penses-tu, Severus?

À la seule mention du nom du sorcier, Harry put sentir ses chairs se durcir. Il grogna, feignant la colère. Feindre la douleur n'était pas si difficile. Il se leva, faisant face à Voldemort, malgré le fait qu'il devait se retenir au mur d'une main.

- Ah, tu es plus fort que je ne l'avais espéré, Potter. Très bien. Maintenant, reposons cette question encore une fois. Où sera la prochaine rencontre de l'Ordre du Phénix?

Harry ne croisa pas les yeux rouges. Il concentra plutôt son regard sur Snape. Son regard passa au delà du masque et se fixa sur les prunelles noirs et s'y accrocha, sachant que Snape savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce dernier plissa les yeux derrière le masque.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Ils ne savent même pas s'ils vont continuer encore à cause de la chute de Dumbledore. Ils ne savent pas exactement ce qui a été divulgué ou pas…

Réponses après réponses, mensonges après mensonges traversèrent ses lèvres et il put sentir le triomphe de Voldemort lorsque celui commença à réaliser qu'il avait finalement réussi à soumettre le grand Harry Potter. Les yeux de Harry, secs et fixes, étaient rivés au prunelles sombres.

Harry savait que ce n'était que le commencement. Bientôt Voldemort réaliserait qu'il mentait et il essaiera autre chose pour Harry afin de découvrir la prophétie. Il semblait que cela était le plus important pour le mage fou.

- Très bien. Cela suffira pour ce soir. Nous poursuivrons demain, fit finalement Voldemort d'un ton satisfait. Mr. Potter est fatigué et il mérite une récompense pour avoir été un aussi bon garçon.

Voldemort se retourna vers la porte, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Harry put sentir ses forces le quitter pour un moment et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque Malfoy s'avança, sa baguette à la main, pointée sur Harry.

- Nous allons voir ce que nous pourrons tirer du cher Mr. Potter, siffla-t-il.

Les choses se passèrent si vite que Harry fut incapable de reconstituer la situation correctement. Snape s'avança vers Harry qui retint son souffle, et qui pensant rapidement, se pencha pour éviter Malfoy.

- _Sectumsempra_, beugla Snape en tranchant la joue de Malfoy.

Celui-ci se retourna, la fureur se lisant dans son regard gris. Voldemort se retourna la baguette à la main. Harry se demanda si le plus puissant sorcier allait interférer, mais Voldemort ne bougea pas, ses yeux rouges sautant d'un sorcier à l'autre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Severus? cracha Malfoy, son mouchoir blanc en main pour essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

Les prunelles noirs avaient un air furieux et Snape enleva son masque.

- Potter est à moi, dit-il.

Malfoy semblait abasourdi et Harry sentit que l'atmosphère de la pièce changea subtilement et tous les regards, incluant ceux de Harry et Voldemort, se tournèrent vers Snape. Malfoy se reprit et demanda sèchement :

- Et où as-tu laissé ton nom ou ta marque sur Potter parce que je ne vois rien…

Il eut un cri de surprise lorsque Snape jeta un maléfice cuisant qui fit reculer Malfoy d'un air furieux.

- Je l'ai pris, cracha Snape et Harry frissonna.

Il frissonna encore plus lorsque Voldemort s'avança et dit :

- Tu as donc l'intention de poursuivre ces sessions?

Snape se retourna et s'inclina, ses yeux ne croisant pas ceux de Voldemort.

- Oui, maître. Vous m'avez mis en charge de Potter et j'ai l'intention de poursuivre.

Une main blanchâtre vient se poser sur la tête de Snape et Voldemort ronronna :

- Très bien, Severus. Tu es à la hauteur d'un serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Personne ne touchera Potter jusqu'à ce que Severus échoue dans sa tâche. Un échec et je te tiendrai responsable Severus, mais cela tu le sais déjà. Potter peut être très rusé. Sois prudent avec lui.

Le pouls de Harry ralentit lorsque Malfoy lui lança un regard méprisant et passa en trombe près de Severus. Ce dernier se raidit et, avant de sortir de la pièce, Voldemort lança :

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que Severus se sera reposé, il reviendra en demander plus. C'est très agréable de te voir à genoux, Potter.

Le silence fut tout ce que Harry entendit lorsque la porter se referma en un claquement sonore.

HP

Il avait dû tomber endormi lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le secoua doucement. Il s'efforça de se rendormir, mais Snape était accroupi à ses côtés, le secouant légèrement :

- Debout.

Harry s'assit, la main de Snape sous son épaule pour le soutenir. Quelque chose fut placé dans sa main; sa baguette.

Harry regarda dans les yeux sombres qui commençaient, dans les dernières heures, à signifier plus pour lui que n'importe quoi d'autre. Snape croisa son regard et murmura d'un ton précipité :

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Voici le plan : nous devons nous battre Harry… Ça doit être comme si tu t'échappais pendant que tu me combattais.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas vous enfuir avec moi? demanda Harry, trébuchant dans le corridor, sa baguette prête à toute éventualité.

- Je le voudrais, mais mon rôle, ici, n'est pas encore fini. Par ici.

La main de Snape sur son épaule le guidait, le poussait vers la sortie. Dans la pénombre Harry pouvait voir d'autres cellules plus petites et des portes menant à d'autres passages. Il ne savait même pas où il était et il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder. Il faisait confiance à Snape pour le mener et le guider vers la suite.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti pour l'instant et la plupart des autres se sont endormis. C'est la seule chance que nous pourrions avoir avant des semaines, dit-il doucement.

Harry se réjouit lorsqu'ils sentit le vent froid en tournant à un coin.

- Tu dois faire vite, dit simplement Snape, ses mains écartant la saleté du t-shirt de Harry.

Harry sentit que quelque chose fut attaché à son t-shirt et il baissa le regard, touchant la broche en forme de « S », mais Snape lui claqua la main.

- C'est le portoloin qui te mènera en lieu sûr. Il devrait partir dans cinq minutes. Nous devons faire vite.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et le moment suivant les lèvres de Snape se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur, puis il s'écria :

- _Sectumsempra_!

Harry put sentir la douleur aiguë lorsque le sort lui trancha la joue et il leva sa propre baguette et cria :

- _Impedimenta_!

Snape esquiva et Harry put entendre des cris devant eux lorsque Snape brandit de nouveau sa baguette et cria :

- _Expelliarmus_!

- _Protego_! Cria Harry et il réussi à garder sa baguette.

Il put sentir le portoloin se réchauffer contre son t-shirt et il sut qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes. Il regarda Snape. Il regarda dans les yeux sombres de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et Snape secoua la tête, rejetant ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière et sourit.

Il s'approcha de Snape et ce-dernier l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, refermant ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis Harry murmura non sans chagrin :

- _Stupéfix_!

Les lèvres minces se figèrent contre lui et lorsque Snape tomba au sol, un cri inhumain s'éleva et Harry se mit à tourner dans un tourbillon de couleurs qui le menait vers un endroit sûr.

HP

Un an plus tard :

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Les ténèbres et la douleur. Ses yeux sombres s'ouvrirent et il tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans la lumière vive, puis il aperçut des yeux verts inquiets qui l'observaient. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Ses mains meurtries recherchèrent quelque chose de familier. Une baguette, peut-être. Puis, elles trouvèrent enfin l'objet désiré. Puis, il posa sa main sur une main plus fine et plus petite que la sienne et la serra doucement, tandis qu'une autre se referma sur la sienne légèrement et il ferma les yeux en silence, sachant que ce moment ne durerait pas.

- Où suis-je?

- À Ste-Mangouste.

Il était plus mature, Snape pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

- Et je suis…

- Vous avez survécu à la morsure de Nagini, oui, et la guerre est finie. Nous avons gagné, enchaîna-t-il et Snape rouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux verts semblaient poser des questions et Severus se reposa contre l'oreiller avec un soupir.

- Toujours mien, sourit-il.

- Sans partager?

Cette fois, le ton de sa voix était sans aucun doute léger. Severus sourit d'un air de contentement.

- Pour rien au monde.

Et comme un profond soupir de satisfaction l'accompagnait, il sourit et glissa dans les ténèbres, sachant que les ténèbres qu'ils avaient tous deux vécus pendant la dernière décennie avaient enfin été brisées et que la lumière en eux l'avait emporté. Et leur lumière combinée était tout ce qui importait alors qu'elles guérissaient d'avoir elles-mêmes été brisées.

_Finite Incantatem_


End file.
